1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder dispensing diapers and more particularly pertains to a new powder dispensing diaper for distributing a rash inhibiting powdered material onto a pelvic area of a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of powder dispensing diapers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that positions a rash inhibiting powdered material along a portion of the length of the system to provide the greatest coverage of a pelvic area of a child. Additionally, the system should include a pouch to contain the rash inhibiting powdered material that is liquid permeable to allow the excretions of the child to pass through the pouch.